deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune City Emergency Shelter
}| }| }} |image = |survivor = Stacey Forsythe Katey Greene Ray Sullivan Wade Coopwood Tamara Stein Chrystal Kennedy Lulu Barra Kristopher Bookmiller Anim White Kirby Skylar Ali All rescued survivors |psychopath = Unknown |mission = Unknown |}} The Fortune City Emergency Shelter is a location in Dead Rising 2 in the back of Royal Flush Plaza within Fortune City that serves as a safe, zombie-free zone for survivors to seek refuge in. It is, as the name implies, the shelter to be used in case of an emergency in Fortune City, such as from a natural disaster or zombie outbreak. Ray Sullivan is the security officer who oversees the shelter, ensuring non-infected civilians and survivors only get inside. Stacey Forsythe, the head of CURE who made it into the shelter oversees the closed-circuit security monitors and keeps a look out for survivors. Story Dead Rising 2 As Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey make it out of the Fortune City Arena and into the Platinum Strip, there is mass chaos everywhere: fires burn, zombies stumble around, civilians flee and are killed. A man with a gun shouts to people to get to the shelter and a fat man runs into Chuck, on his way to the shelter. Chuck and Katey follow and arrive in a room that is sealed with two doors and a couple of other frantic survivors inside. One of the doors open, and Ray Sullivan, the only reserve officer to make it to the shelter, appears. He screens each person that enters and briefly stops Katey, noticing the bite wound. Chuck explains that he has more Zombrex while Sullivan informs him of rescue coming in three days. Sullivan tells Chuck to use the security office for comfort, especially for Katey. Inside, they meet other survivors who made it in earlier, including his fellow TiR contestants and Stacey, who informs them of a place to get some Zombrex. Before Chuck leaves, Stacey hands him a transceiver. Later, Chuck and Stacey relax in the lounge, watching a news report by Rebecca Chang about the terrorist attack on the Fortune City Arena. The video in the report shows a man presumed to be Chuck, since he is wearing his Terror is Reality jumpsuit, plant a bomb at the gate that keeps the zombies at bay and blow it up. Chuck is outraged at the accusation and Stacey backs away in uncertainty. Stacey looks out after Katey as Chuck leaves the sanctuary and into the infested city to clear his name, and find Zombrex. Locations Security Office The security office is an office within the emergency shelter. In the office is a set of monitors with video of closed-circuit videos throughout Fortune City, so they can be monitored. The office is where Katey safely resides in, with Stacey, who watches the monitors for other survivors. Lounge The lounge is an area with vending machines along with tables and chairs. The lounge also consists of a TV, where Stacey and Chuck watch and learn that apparently, Chuck himself is the perpetrator of the explosion at the Arena, sparking the zombie incident. Outer Area The area of the Shelter that connects the various rooms together, also is the location of the vents Chuck uses to reenter Fortune City, RoyaL Flush Plaza specifically. Gallery Dead Rising 2 Fortune City Emergency Shelter sign.png|Sign above the shelter Dead Rising 2 Fortune City Emergency Shelter waiting area.png|Survivors gather in the waiting area Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations